The Protege Chronicals
by spiritkat
Summary: My friend known as Nasadou, allowed me to post this. Im not good at summary's, so please read, and reveiw


The Protégé Chronicles  
  
Authors Note: Hello all, this is my not really my fan fiction. I just wanted to say that for you all first. This fan fiction has never been posted though. (As far as I know) I had to convince a friend to let me type out this story and post it, she wants be known as Nasadou. I thank you for giving this fan fiction a chance.  
  
Disclaimer: Neither my friend nor I own any of Charmed's characters.  
  
THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE SEASON FINALE OF THE FOURTH SEASON  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A figure hidden in the shadows summons forth a do warlock. We see the demons move forward as it steps in to the light. The warlock recoils in horror. The demon hands the warlock a scroll.  
  
As the warlocks eyes grow wide. "Surly you cant.! The underworld is still so unstable. All of the upper class Demons were killed by the charmed ones attack. We should wait until-."  
  
The war lock is silenced suddenly as the Demon held up his hand "To hear is to obey," The warlock says reluctantly as he blinks out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pheobe comes down the stairs tying her hair up and stops when she sees Piper, "Morning sickness?" She asks  
  
"Yeah," Piper says clutching her stomach.  
  
Just the Paige comes bounding in. "Pheobs, can I borrow your car? Min was totaled."  
  
"Please stop moving," Piper says suddenly looking pale. Then she stands up and bolts to the bath room.  
  
"Morning sickness?" Paige asks  
  
"Yeah" Pheobe replied  
  
"So back to my first question, can I borrow your car?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Do what ever you want with it. In fact I want to try a little new restaurant near my workplace so I won't need it to go to lunch like I usually do."  
  
"Great!" Paige says then eyes her suspiciously. "What's the catch?"  
  
"You have to drive me to work." Pheobe hesitates then continues "and hopefully pick me up."  
  
"Sure, no problem," Paige says as she picks up the keys and heads out. Pheobe picks up her laptop and continues after her.  
  
None of them noticed but a pair of eyes had watched the entire seen from below.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pheobe was starting to get really pissed. Her computer had crashed twice and Claire, her boss, was hounding her about the deadline. Pheobe finally gave up and decided to take an early lunch. As she made her way to the new restaurant opening up, she was amazed of how dense the crowed was. It was so thick she didn't even notice the warlock who touched her arm as he passed by. Her arm glowed a second and a small eye with a cross appeared without her noticing. Suddenly she had a premonition of a woman in an ally and a dark man approaching. Abruptly she turned and ran back to the office to call her sisters.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piper was having a lousy day herself. With her bartender not back from her vacation yet she was forced to hire a young man who had the tendency to spill everything all over the consumers. The phone rang. Thank full for the distraction from her day she moved to pick it up.  
  
"Piper Halliwell, owner of P3. How may I help you?" Piper said in to the phone.  
  
"Piper, I had a premonition. Can you come home now?"  
  
Piper looked over at the boy as he spilled yet another beverage. "Is it really urgent?" Piper asked as she motioned to one of her workers to mop up the mess.  
  
"I don't think so." Pheobe hesitated, "It was dark, so it probably happens at night."  
  
"Well, in that case why don't you go look in the Book of Shadows and I'll meet you there later, 'Kay. Bye."  
  
"But Paige has my..." the line went dead. "car" Pheobe muttered silently to herself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe had just came home. "Paige is going to pay for this." She hissed between her teeth. She had to take the bus home for work. Pheobe had sat there uncomfortably while she was scrutinized by two young men. She silently cursed them as she headed up the stairs, and then stopped, as another premonition flooded her head. As she felt like she was being sucked in and could feel the emotions and pain involved in the scene. But this scene was different. She saw a woman shooting a young man with a smile on her face. Pheobe came out of it feeling confused because there seemed to be no magic involved. The woman, if she were a warlock would not need a gun and she sensed the woman not under any magical influence. The woman fired out of the pure evil in her heart. Pheobe thought to her self, 'It was her own free will.' Pheobe sat down trying to figure out what was going on. The Elders sent her premonitions so the charmed ones could save the innocents from demonic threats. They were not meant to interfere with human affairs. Just as she was about to get up to continue her way to the attic she had another premonition of a boy drowning in a lake and his little brothers and sisters staring helplessly. She could feel the boys' frantic fear as he groped hopelessly at the air before his head sunk under. This time she collapsed on to the floor shuddering, tears streaming from her eyes. The premonitions always pushed her to her limit and having three of them in a row was having a toil on her. Then she was hit with a barrage of the like a cork popping from a bottle. The emotions and pictures, in them blended into an agonizing collage. She soon started drifting in and out of consciousness as she writhed there in pain on the floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piper had called page and had filled her in on what was going on.  
  
"I can't leave work now," Paige whined, "I was just assigned a new case and I could lose my promotion."  
  
"Alright, Alright. Come over to the club after work and we'll go to the manor together. We have to drive separately though."  
  
"Got it," Paige said, "See you soon."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that day Piper and Paige had just arrived at the Manor. "Pheobs, we're home," Piper called out. They walked further into the manor and saw Pheobe lying there with a gasp. "Pheobe, Pheobe," Piper said trying to wake her sister.  
  
"Piper," Pheobe breathed.  
  
"She has a fever." Paige said feeling her forehead, "Maybe we should call a doctor."  
  
Piper looked down in a worried expression. "No, I think it may be magical." Piper said holding up Pheobe's arm. "Look at this."  
  
"What does this mean," Paige said frowning as she stared at the strange symbol. Suddenly Pheobe started Shuddering uncontrollably.  
  
"Pheobe, its ok, its ok," Piper said as she rocked Pheobe back and forth. "Come on help me get her onto the couch." Piper said to Paige. They manage to shift her over to the couch.  
  
"Now unless Pheobe got a new tattoo I think that's probably some kind of curse." Paige answered her own question.  
  
"Agreed," Piper said. "Leo!"  
  
Suddenly he appeared in a flash of blue orbs. "What's wrong?" He asked. Then Noticed Pheobe shifting and moaning on the couch. He moved towards her and examined her for signs of injury. Piper and Paige waited expectantly. Leo lifted his head with a confused look.  
  
Seeing the expression on his face she explained, "She has a symbol on her left arm."  
  
Leo picked up her arm to get a better look at the symbol and inadvertently touched the symbol. Suddenly he was thrown back gasping.  
  
"Leo, what happened." Paige snapped as Piper ran to him.  
  
"I.Don't.Know," Leo said still gasping for air.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'll get him a glass of water," Paige said as she left for the kitchen.  
  
"Leo, are you ok," Piper ruffled his hair in concern. Leo just sat on the chair his fingers over his temples. "Thanks, Paige." He said as Paige came in and handed him the glass.  
  
They waited impatiently for Leo to finish his drink.  
  
"I have to go see the Elders," Leo finally said.  
  
"What!" Piper and Paige both exclaimed. Piper continued, "Something is hurting Pheobe, you come down, touch her, and was nearly sent into a coma, and now we have to wait while you go talk to the elders!"  
  
"She's our sister Leo." Paige said more calmly, "We need to know what I happening to her."  
  
"And I promise you will," Leo said looking into both their eyes. "But until I'm sure nothing can be done." And with that he left in another flash of blue orbs.  
  
Piper went and sat beside Pheobe, holding her hand while Paige stood rooted to the spot. Pheobe was the closest sister to Paige and it killed her insides that she couldn't help Pheobe. They both stayed there in silence, waiting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that afternoon back at the manor Piper and Paige had both been on edge. It seemed Pheobe was getting worse, often screaming in pain.  
  
Piper exclaimed, "Where is he!" Just then Leo appeared beside her, she yelped in surprise then quickly gave him a hug. When she backed away she saw the somber look on his face.  
  
"Tell us," Paige demanded. Leo moved and sat Piper on the chair. He kneeled in front of her, holding her hands in both of his,  
  
"Leo, you're scaring me." Piper said in a straight voice with a touch of fear underlying it.  
  
Leo took a deep breath and began. "You know Pheobe ha the power of premonitions."  
  
"Yeah," Piper said, "bur I don't see what that has to do with it."  
  
"Right now she is being hit with a barrage of them. The Elders didn't send them, so it is either her power manifesting its self or some outside power."  
  
"But, Pheobe has premonitions all the time," Paige asked, "Why would they be hurting her now?"  
  
"Because what you don't know is that the premonitions always hurt her. Every time she has one she confided all the pain and emotions involved. Right now she is feeling the pain of the world in the past, present, and future!" Leo can see the fear in Pipers eyes but right now he was so angry at the sister's ignorance of Pheobe's condition that he couldn't help but continue. "It takes an incredibly strong person to be able to contain the premonitions and Pheobe is perfectly suited for them, but even she can't take having them continuously."  
  
"What are you saying, Leo," Paige demanded  
  
Leo continued more calmly, "You saw what happened to me when I touched her. For a split second I could feel what she was feeling and even I was shaken. I'm surprised she's held out so long." He paused, hesitated, and then moved forward. "If we don't stop these premonitions soon they are going to kill her."  
  
Piper broke down in tears. Paige stood there staring down at Pheobe. "I'm not going to let that happen," She whispered underneath her breath.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a while Piper was starting to get a hold of her self. "Leo, have u ever seen this symbol before?" Piper said pointing to the eye with the cross on Pheobe's arm.  
  
"No, I've never seen it before." Leo answered.  
  
What Paige said next startled both to the core. "Maybe we should ask Cole." The both stared at her. Paige always seemed to like Cole the least, but since he had betrayed them as the source and Paige never trusted him in the first place she felt no lost. The same could not be said for Piper.  
  
"That bastard is never coming near us again! I'll kill him myself!" Piper snapped.  
  
"Honey, calm down," Leo comforted, "He did save Pheobe's life, remember." Leo looked into her eyes.  
  
"It's just that he hurt her so much, I can't let that happen to her again."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Paige said almost to herself. "I doubt we can find him anyways. It was just a thought." They all stood there in silence.  
  
"Why don't you two follow Pheobe's footsteps. I'll stay here and look though the 'Book of Shadows'" Piper said becoming all business again. Leo gave her a concerned look. She could tell he was hesitant about leaving her alone. "Look both of you can orb here in a flash if I need you. So it makes the most sense for me to stay here." Leo saw the stubborn look in her eyes and realized that it was no use arguing with her.  
  
"We won't be long," Leo said giving her a kiss on the mouth and then a kiss on her belly to say goodbye to the baby. Then he and Paige orbed out. Piper, after making sure Pheobe was ok, went upstairs to look though the 'Book of Shadows' Suddenly the pages started flipping by themselves until stopping on a section.  
  
"Thanks, Grams," Piper muttered to herself as she leaned over to read it. "The mark of the seer opens the door of sight to those with the gift. The spell to cast it can be temporarily given to certain warlocks, but they can not receive the powers themselves. The only way to rid of what some would consider a curse and others a gift is to vanquish the warlock who cast it, or the maker of the original spell."  
  
Piper flipped the page back and forth. "Great there's no vanquish," Piper said to herself. Then she paused and wondered, "The mark of the Seer, isn't she dead.who else could cast it?"  
  
Her train of though was interrupted by a scream. Piper ran down the stairs to find her sister franticly turning on the couch. Piper grabbed both her arms and struggled with her. "Pheobe, look at me, look at me!" Piper said.  
  
Pheobe slowly started fighting less and looked at piper though half shut eyes. "Piper?" "I f-feel so cold. I thought I was in hell. What's h- happening?" Pheobe managed to get out.  
  
"We're working on it," Piper as she stroked her hair.  
  
Pheobe continued, "There's so m-much pain out t-there. I-I can't help. P- People dying. It h-hurts."  
  
"Just hang in there," Piper said as tears filled her eyes. Pheobe started taking in quick gasps like she couldn't breathe. "Pheobe, Pheobe," Piper grabbed and held her close. Eventually Pheobe relaxed and fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It wasn't soon after that Paige and Leo orbed back in. The looked exasperated.  
  
"What did you find?" Piper asked after she had given them both a hug. The look in their eyes told her all she needed to know.  
  
After an unpleasant pause Paige spoke up, "How's Pheobs?"  
  
Piper hesitated, "She woke up for a few moments. Leo she's in so much pain." Piper looked back up and continued, "I found something in the 'Book of Shadows'. It says that the symbol is the mark of the Seer."  
  
Leo brought in a sharp gasp. "What is it?" asked Paige.  
  
"It's just that I was always told that the Seer has to make the original spell." Leo answered.  
  
"Maybe she did." Paige stated.  
  
"No, that's not possible," Piper said, "the book says a warlock can only hold onto the spell temporarily."  
  
"But the Seer is dead," Paige said. "She got killed in that explosion thingy."  
  
"Maybe another Seer has risen to take her place." Leo added, "or maybe," he hesitated, "Pheobe is the new seer."  
  
"That wouldn't make sense, Pheobe's not evil," Piper snapped.  
  
"But she was not too long ago," Leo shot back.  
  
"Stop!" Paige shouted, "Look Leo, what you're saying does make sense, but personally I'm with Piper. She's a Charmed One."  
  
"Okay, but where does that leave us?" Leo asked.  
  
"The book says we only need to vanquish the warlock that cast the spell not the actual original maker, but we will need the 'Power of Three'." Piper said looking at Pheobe who was still half out of it.  
  
"There's something you need to know," Leo said. "If the warlock comes near Pheobe the spell will be intensified to the point of which it may kill her."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Piper stood frozen in shock. "The how are we supposed to vanquish him," Paige asked.  
  
"With the 'Power of Three'," Pheobe answered. Unknown to them, she had been conscious enough to hear part of the convocation.  
  
Pheobe struggled to get up. "Pheobs you need to rest, we'll find another way," Piper said, gently pushing her back down.  
  
"There is no other way," Pheobe said under her breath.  
  
"She's right," Leo said getting up, "you will need her help to do the spell."  
  
"And write it," Paige added, "she's the best."  
  
"No, no, we'll figure out something." Piper stressed. Pheobe stared at her. "I don't want to lose another sister." Piper said, tears filling her eyes.  
  
"You won't if you let me do this," Pheobe said gently. Pheobe suddenly winced, "I-I just need some pain k-killers."  
  
"Tylenol," Paige said as it orbed into her hand. She gave Pheobe a tablet and Pheobe gulped it down the water. The images were still in her head though they were muckier now and she felt she could suppress them long enough.  
  
"You sure you'll be ok." Leo asked concern in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, just give me a minute," Pheobe said still woozy. Pheobe looked at the symbol on her arm and suddenly she had an amazingly clear premonition. She saw the warlock in a dark place reporting to some creature in the shadows. She suddenly saw a flash of light and knew were it was. She opened her eyes to everyone standing around her with frightened faces.  
  
"That premonition had lasted 20 minutes!" Piper exclaimed, "Pheobe are you alright."  
  
Pheobe looked up at them. "I know where he is." She said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hey everyone that's the first chapter done I hope you all liked it. Remember this is not my story I'm putting it up her as a favor to a friend. Don't forget to review please. 


End file.
